The Comment Ninja's 5 (The Final Battle) (Adventure series)
This is the first graident link page! The only people that can edit this are: Neptune_Ninja_Comics (Neptune) (Creator) Yoda (Co-Creator) (CC) Swayamplayz (CC) - - - - - and more All other edits will be revised unless approved by Neptune. Anyone that helped Write Joe Moraliste can help write this. - Neptune_Ninja_Comics Chapter 1: Waking up Neptune woke up. He was in the QQ base asleep. He sat up. "Wait.......All of that was a dream?!?" he suddenly realized. There was no faker four or Stone doodle. That was all a dream. He walked into Swayamplayz room. He was awake, fluffing his pillows. "How long was I out?" Neptune asked. "Since yesterday when M_K died, and C_L defeated LL." "Why?" Swayamplayz asked. "Huh.........I just had some dream." said Neptune. "Me too." said Swayamplayz. "M_K came back, Marty_Sayz trapped everyone.....there was a stone doodle character?" Swaymaplayz remembered. "Wait....maybe that dream is something in real life.." Neptune said. "What do you mean?" Swayamplayz yawned, then got up from his bed to check the clock. "Well maybe this Dark Dust character is dream walking us.....and everything else is.....fake?" Neptune asked. Neptune walked out of the room to go see if Anyone else was awake. Chapter 2: Fallen Kingdom Neptune walked over to Nobody_Else's room. Sleeping. Yoda? Sleeping. The only one other than Neptune and Swayamplayz that was awake was C_L. C_L though, was not in the mood to talk. After all, C_L had died just 1 day ago. "Finally though, C_L said something. "I had a dream, that M_K was back." C_L said. Neptune suddenly noticed something. "I guess we have SW in the mod tower that had the same dream too." Neptune said, pointing to M_K's room, and it had M_K in it. He was sleeping. C_ practically jumped to the moon when he saw that. "Oh yeah." C_L said, "There was a fallen kingdom, where-" "I know...." Said Neptune, cutting C_L off. Now C_L was in the mood to talk again. Swayamplayz came out to the main lobby, where Neptune and C_L were. Dark Dust watched from the shadows as the comment ninja's talked. Of course he wasn't actually there. But that was the worst part. Chapter 3: Roads work Soon SW burst through Neptune's door. "I had this dream..." he said. "That I was a mod...." "And my name was SW..." SW exclaimed. "My real name is Electric Gamer or Electric." SW, now Electric said. "Hey, I had a dream similar." said another user. "I'm Alectricity." the new user said. "I'm your neighbor. Tophu." Another user said as he walked through the door. "No your not..." said Swayamplayz. "Oh." Said Tophu, leaving the headquarters. Soon everyone in the dream that was on the QQ side, had gathered at the QQ base. except for Arcia Jade. Arcia Jade and Neptune were not exactly friends. After a bit of analyzing the dream was considered to be real, but just jumbled up. "So if all that happened while we were sleeping, why are we wide awake?" CD asked. "It was some sort of Dream Walk." Swayamplayz answered thoughtfully. "Everyone go back to your houses please." said CD as everyone left except CD, Electric, and Alectricity. "that was chaos." said Neptune. "Too many users were in here." Swayamplayz agreed. "Wait, if your not a mod....." Neptune asked Electric. "I think I got promoted in the dream walk." Electric said. "then before everything went back to normal, I "We need to go on a mission." Neptune exclaimed. "A mission to stop the pollers, because of this." Neptune opened the door and showed everyone that the town was destroyed. "We teleported out of BATTLELAND in the dream walk." Neptune said quickly. "You can do that in a dream walk?" CD asked. "Yes." said Neptune. "Now the QQ base and the town are in trouble." Neptune continued. "Because we got teleported to our hometown." They were in the virtual town, where it had all began, where GoComics was 2 blocks away..... Chapter 4: DarkDust's spies DarkDust stopped watching the comment ninja's, and went back to the pollerbase. "I know what they will try to do." DarkDust spoke. "It is the same every time." Marty_Sayz spoke "I think we need to bring some battling to the QQ base." He said. "In fact, they might be right where we need them....." Marty_Sayz grinned. Chapter 5: The Quest almost ends Neptune looked around the destroyed city. It looked rusty and broken. Metal bars fell down on the dusty streets. Nothing remained intact. " The user said.. Neptune smiled. "Ok, lets-" Neptune didn't get to finish. A user suddenly burst through the remains of a burnt house. "I am Marty_Sayz, and its time to-" "Think fast!" Neptune suddenly said and threw a grenade at MS. "Want to play catch then?" Marty_Sayz smiled. "It will be fun." Then, Marty_Sayz threw the grenade back at Neptune. Neptune tried to dodge, but failed due to the brace on his leg from smashing into a wall, when MS captured him. Smashing into a wall is not fun. Neptune picked up the time bomb, and put it in his blaster. Neptune blasted the bomb at MS, who dodged easily. "Nice try, you failed." MS said while he laughed at them. The house behind him exploded briefly MS threw a sword at Spyroclub1, then teleported behind Neptune, just to push him into the hard ruined building. Then MS knocked his sword onto Swayamplayz and CD. Joe tried to use his sword, but MS easily took both Joe and Nate out with one blow. All that was left was Electric. Electric sneak attacked MS, sending him flying, but he quickly teleported behind Electric. Electric did a back flip onto a nearby dirt pile, and used his blue spear to break MS's teleportation devise. MS tried to hit Electric, but Neptune got in the way of the attack with his sword. The sword glowed blue, like Electric's spear. Neptune quickly hit MS with the sword, then did a front flip to signify the victory. Only MS stood up and hit Neptune in midair, breaking his fall. Luckily, this brought Swayamplayz enough time to fire up his blaster. The blaster shot glowing red energy, instead of blue or green like normal. "NO YOU GOT THE MAGICAL WEAPONS OF ENERGY!!!" MS yelled. "NO!" MS yelled again. MS was hit with the blaster, then instantly was banned again. "Of course he will come back." said CD. C_L and Mr.Epic came back from their former mission. "What did we miss?" C_L asked Neptune once he got to where they were. Neptune told them. Chapter 6: Old Enemy Dark Dust saw that MS had lost. MS teleported back to the Poll base. MS sat down. "I can battle them again-" MS started, but Dark Dust cut him off. "You lost, end of story." Dark Dust spoke."I'm sending someone better, more powerful, their old enemy, they never defeated and forgot about." With that said, DarkDust teleported MS back to his cell. DarkDust hit another button. "I'm ready." answered a voice. A shadow man entered the room. It was DarkSpyro. Chapter 7: Mis-direction "OK everyone settle down, I think I know what is happening," said Spyroclub. "What is going on," said Neptune. "Dark Dust has taken over the banned," said Spyroclub1. "This is how he was able to bring back Martysays." 'But in my "dream" Martysays was in a prison still alive." said Neptune. "Yes but you see the reason he escaped was because of he was about to get banned. However he escaped before this could happen." said Spyroclub1. "This means that He can bring back anyone from the dreams." "hmm, we must stop this," says Swayamplays. "Uh guys, Are there supposed to be black rockets in the sky," said Tophu. "RUNNNNNN!" screamed CheezeDoodle." Then there were explosions. Chapter 8: The Man Neptune, C_L, and Spyroclub1 were on the other side near a rock. The others weren't so lucky. Darkspyro was here. "Oh god...” groaned Swayamplays. "Well Well," said DarkSpyro. "My Leader Dark Dust is growing an empire and he wants the greatest warriors of the land." Darkspyro then opened a jar and poached this black substance on the heroes. Mr Epic, Swayamplays, Yoda, Electric, CheezeDoodle, Alecrity and SW eyes' turned pitch black. "I order you all to hunt down Neptune and the others that are still alive." "YEs MastEr," they all said in a crooked voice. "Oh no," said Neptune. C_L and Spyroclub agreed. Then a figure knocked them out. Chapter 9: The Dog It had been 2 days since the explosion. Neptune groaned. "You guys are lucky that your alive," said a voice behind them. "Who are you," said Neptune. "The names, CrossDoggo," said the Dog. "You should thank me I had to steal you guys from this lady." "Lady? What lady," wondered Neptune. "She said her name was Arica Jade or something like that. Didn't seem like she was a good guy," said CrossDoggo. "Here we go again..." said Neptune. "You don't like her very much do you..." assumed CrossDoggo. Then C_L and Spyroclub woke up. "huh," said C_L Then C_L screamed loudly and that startled the others "AHHH There's a thorn in my foot!" C_L screamed. "What?" Spyroclub went to look at his foot. "I am a doctor, so I know how to treat it." Spyroclub said. "But that will have to involve stitches, since this is a huge thorn, and it has broke the skin." Spyroclub told C_L. "Hmm that might leave a mark." Neptune thought aloud. Crossdoggo looked at Neptune. "I don't think that's helping." Crossdoggo rolled his eyes. Neptune walked over to look at C_L's foot. "Umm.....everything.....umm....looks normal." Neptune barely managed to say. "Is it that bad?" C_L asked. Crossdoggo elbowed Neptune. "No." said Crossdoggo wincing. C_L rolled his eyes. After he was bandaged, Spyroclub put a special healing ointment on the wound. "The ointment will help keep the wound and foot feel normal." Spyroclub explained, after putting it on C_L's foot. Before C_L could respond to him, there was a big explosion in the distance. Neptune looked around after the explosion. The only person who was there was a bright yellow soda copy of himself. Lightning Neptune. Chapter 10: Relay race A herobrine like figure sat in the distance. He was talking to someone. The person he was talking to seemed to be listening intensely. "The relay race had begun already." said the herobrine figure. "I know Superfoxtrot." the other person said. "Call me super." The herobrine figure said. "I will call you what I want." the listening person said. "No.," said the herobrine figure, now known as super. "Do you know who I am?" said the listener. "How could I not," Super said. "I am Dark dust!" said the listener, now darkdust. "Yes, I know." super said. "Now let me go destroy someone." Super smiled. Chapter 11: Lightning Strikes Neptune looked at lightning Neptune. Neptune took a step forward. "I am lightning Neptune and I will kill you!!" said Lightning Neptune "I remember you from my dream," said Neptune. "Hehehe," said Lightning Neptune. Spyroclub1 and CrossDoggo jumped down. C_L was still in the tree resting. Crossdoggo sped at Lightning Neptune. "DON’T! YOU’RE JUST A DOG!” yelled Spyroclub1. Then CrossDoggo pulled out two light blue swords slicing Lightning Neptune's heart. "Augh!!” said Lightning Neptune. Lightning Neptune dropped to the floor. Twitching like crazy. ”Wha-“ The gang was amazed. ”It’s a Future Saber, it has different modes corresponding to different elements” CrossDoggo said. "Um, that doesn't explain much," said Neptune. "He's not into science," whispered Spyroclub into CrossDoggo’s ear. ”-_-” Chapter 12: The Cave A lady was in a cave groaning. It was Arica Jade. She was tied up to a rock. Luckily the rope wasn't as strong and so Arica was free. "What I had Neptune, where did he go," said Arica. Then she remembered the dog. They both were in a fight and she almost won. But Crossdoggo had sliced her hand. Arica checked her hand. But the cut wasn't there. Then she found a device. She turned it on. "HeLp," said the device. "What are you," she asked. "COme mY nAme is Hatena the frog," said the device. "Wait you were corrupted and destroyed," said Arica. "Wait how do I know this." 'I know what is happening, your memory has been corrupted by DarkDust," said the device. "But who tied me up. It wasn't Crossdoggo because he ran after he cut my hand," said Arica. "I did," said a voice. Arica turned around. It was Henry Spade Hudson. Chapter 13: The Bunker "Welcome to my bunker in the tree," said Crossdoggo. "Wow this place is cool," said Neptune. There was a box of pizza on the table and some playing cards scattered on the floor. There was also a bunch of gaming systems. In the back of the room, there was a door saying: “Do NOT enter!“ And “Invention Room” In the side of the room, there was a door saying, ”OfficialMonstercat‘s room” "that's my roommate," said Crossdoggo. "Anyways, we need to make a plan," said Spyroclub1. "So first of all, we need to get find DarkSpyro. And we need to defeat our teammates that turned evil." said Spyroclub1. "Mhm," said CrossDoggo. Chapter 14: The Rise of the Bounty Hunter What nobody realized was that someone was missing... ToPhu was the unluckiest out of all of the survivors of the Black Rockets. He was blasted further than anyone and found himself near a cave. The shock wave of the bomb caused him to lose some of his memories... His Friends... the Anti-Polls... All he could remember was his dream profession, a Bounty Hunter. ``Well hello there...`` said a cloaked figure. "Who are you," ToPhu replied, shaking with fear and curiosity. "What do you want from me?" "I have read your dreams, and your mind, ("Creepy..." ToPhu whispered) I know your fears and your deepest desires. "croaked the cloaked figure. "I can make you what you want to be." "OK, so when do we start." ToPhu replied Chapter 15: The Search for Hatena "HENRY," yelled Arica. "Oh great," mumbled Hudson. "Well get me out of here," said Arica. Arica nad Hudson also had a rocky relationship. "Uh no," said Henry. "You have to help me find this frog named Hatena. He was in my dream and gave me a device." "Why should I ca-" started Arica. Then she fell down. A flashback of Henry, Neptune, Cheezedoodle appeared in her mind. They were in a earthquake and they found a frog. "Hey what happened," said Hudson. "A flashback.. I think I know where you frog friend is," said Arica. "The Neutral Zone." "How do you know," asked Hudson. "Memories from an old timeline that DarkDust created for his entertainment." said Arica. "You must be getting them too." "Help, Help, Help," shouted the device. "We have to go," said Hudson. Chapter 16: The Robot Spyroclub1, Neptune, Crossdoggo, and C_L were on their way to the destroyed base to see if they could find some survivors. Then some random person ran out of a cave. "AHHHHH," yelled the person. The person ran straight into C_L knocking him down to the floor. "OW," said C_L. It was Tophu. From the cave emerged a robot. "My Name is Tophu Bot," said the robot. "No he tried to attack me. I created him and he was a fail." said Tophu. But then a sword went through the robots head. Behind them was the evil team. "DaRK SpYRo hAs OrDered us To KilL YoU," said Evil Swayamplays. Chapter 17: The Neutral Zone Meanwhile Arica and Hudson had made it to the Neutral Zone. Hudson turned on the Nintendo Switch so that he could open the Cells. "MateRight Systems, All rights reserved," said the system. "Good Morning Mr Hudson and Arica Jade. What Can I do for you today." said the system. "Open the gate for Hatena," said Arica. "Yes Madam," said the system. Behind them a gate opened. An orange frog jumped out. Hudson got a flashback. He remembered when Hatena had helped him during an earthquake in the old timeline. But then a shadow creature hovered above them. It was DarkSpyro. Chapter 18: Civil War Both Teams lined up. Neptune, Spyroclub, C_L, Crossdoggo, Tophu The Evil team also lined up. Swayamplays, Mr Epic, Cheezedoodle, Electric, Alcrirty and Yoda. Both teams ran at each other. Crossdoggo pulled out his hover board and his sword, the element it was corresponding to was fire. Yoda responded back igniting his green light saber, blinding Crossdoggo for a quick second. Neptune tackled Cheezedoodle and threw him into at tree but Mr Epic blasted Neptune off cheezedoodle. Yoda and Crossdoggo engaged in a deadly duel. "Remember, Don't kill them just knock em out," said Neptune. Crossdoggo tried to slash Yoda's knees but Yoda jumped over him and cut off both his limbs. Tophu saw what was going on and knocked Yoda out, saving Crossdoggo in the process. "Wurf!" Said Crossdoggo (Or something else.) Then Tophu used his guns to shoot at Electric and missed every single one. "Nice Try," said Electric But then from behind Spyroclub punched Electric in the head knocking him out. "Thanks!" Exclaimed ToPhu " Neptune leaped out of nowhere used his fists to battle Mr Epic, knocking him out Swayamplays and C_L were fighting. C_L took out his swords and tried to duel but Swayamplays easily outmatched him and was about to kill him. But Neptune was still there. "C'mon and fight me. I'm the one you want," said Neptune. Swayamplays growled They both charged at each other. Chapter 19: Battle of the Neutral Zone Arica, Hudson and Hatena were in shock. "Well Well, You think that I would let you Hatena, Arica, and Hudson the ones that cant be effected by the dreams escape?" said Darkspyro. "Well, you will have to kill us first," said Hudson. "You think you can kill me? I have battled many legends such as Gollum and Martysays. What makes you think I will lose?" laughed DarkSpyro. Arica threw here swords at DarkSpyro but DarkSpyro grabbed them and threw them at the ground. Hatena used his frog powers to kick DarkSpyro in the face, however this did little damage. DarkSpyro threw shadow blasts at them destroying the Neutral Zone. Everybody got out of the way so they wouldn't be harmed. Everybody regrouped under the rubble. "OK we need a plan," said Arica. Hatena quickly made a plan and told them it. "OK cool, Lets Go," said Hudson. Hudson and Arica first started building a sharp mechanism. "Come and get me, DarkSpyro," said Hatena. DarkSpyro Tried to grab him but Hatena threw DarkSpyro towards the Sharp Mechanism slicing him in half and killing him. But then the Neutral Zone started to crumble Chapter 20: Showdown Swayamplays and Neptune were still fighting. Swayamplays swung his sword at Neptune but Neptune dodged. Neptune swung his sword below Swayamplays knees slicing his legs. Swayamplays knocked Neptune's sword out of his hand and knocked him to the ground Swayamplays was about to kill him before Neptune spoke. "Please, Come back to your real self. Remember all the great times" said Neptune groaning. Then Swayamplays's eyes turned back to normal. So did all of the rest of the evil team's eyes. "What happened," said Cheezedoodle. "I'll explain later," said Neptune, who was in pain. PART 2 Chapter 21: The Final Act DarkDust shivered. His plan wasn't going smoothly. "Someone that will corrupt them." said DarkDust. "Someone that will mean something to them." "I'll think later," said DarkDust. He walked outside into the battlefield. "The Final Battle," said DarkDust. "The battle that has been prophesied for thousands of years will happen now. I am just getting the battle ready." DarkDust knew he had to save some villains for the battle. He sat at a table with a chess board on it. A King magically moved 1 space. "So, they have made their move." said DarkDust. "Time to make mine,' said DarkDust. He took his queen and moved next to the king. "Check," said DarkDust. But then a bishop magically moved across the board and blocked the check... Chapter 22: The Bishop's meaning The team walked around the destroyed QQ base. Neptune sighed. "Does it always have to be like this," said Neptune. "Yes it does," said a voice behind them. 'Who are you," said Neptune. "I am the Admin," said the man. "And I will help you prepare for the Final Battle," he said. Chapter 23: SuperFoxtrot's Prochecy Hatena, Hudson and Arica struggled to get of the Zone. When they finally made it out, they were met by a familiar face. Superfoxtrot. "What do you want," said Hudson angrily. "I am not here to hurt you. People have judged me for years now. just because of my singing." said Superfoxtrot. "OK then what are you gonna do," said Arica. "The Final battle is coming. I am the only one who knows the outcome. I am here to give you a prophecy. Dark Dust wants me on his team. But I help all," said Superfoxtrot. "OK give us the prophecy," said Hatena. "The heroes must go east to the Poller Base." "They will then see the important mission accomplished. But soon learn a bad fate." "The 3 who can see must guide the heroes to retrieve a stolen object." "The Final Battle shall occur and the QQ's shall come to an end." "The one who calls himself almighty will be shattered." ' '"A traitor will win the battle." Superfoxtrot fell to the ground. "Wait so if the QQ's come to an end." said Hudson. "We Lost?" said Arica. "Not exactly," said Superfoxtrot. "You will know." The team of three was suddenly teleported into the QQ base. Chapter 24: Origin "What," shouted Neptune "I am the Admin," said the man. "The Admin?" asked Spyroclub1. "You took place in that battle of the three comments," said CheezDoodle. "But you got banned of old age a long time ago," said Swayamplays. "You see, I was banned but Admins can never truly get banned," said the Admin. "Sometimes, heros are brought back because they deserve it. But my ip powers failed after I brought back C_L. Dark Dust, my old aprentice was able to get control of my prized possession, the board of fate. He joined the pollers and eventually found the first prophecy of M_K. From there he was able to control the fate and created a new world and you heroes as the center of it. That was no dream. It was real. Now I am here to help you." said the Admin. "That was a lot," said Neptune. "Now there are three other heros, that should be here. They are the only one feeling the effects of the dream." said the Admin. Suddenly three heroes were next to them. Arica, Hudson and Hatena. "Ah there they are," said the Admin. "We have to go east to the Poller Base," said Arica as she left. "We have to follow her, She knows the way." said Neptune. Chapter 25: The Mission Acomplished Arica had made it to the Poller Base along with everyone else. This was in the prophecy the important mission accomplished. But what was their bad fate. "ARGHH," yelled a voice. It was DarkDust. He was fed up and he smashed half of the pieces on the board. Earthquakes descended through the land. "Oh no," said Admin. "He is messing with the board." The world was shaking. This was the bad Fate. Chapter 26: Dissapearing act "People are fading!" yelled CD51. "Just like the one movie!" It was true. Half of everyone in the virtual universe was fading. "No!" yelled CD51 as he faded. "PLEASE NO!" C_L screamed as crossdoggo, Tophu, Yoda and CD51 faded into nothing. Neptune looked at his remaining teammates. Spyroclub1, Swayamplayz, Hatena, Arica, The Admin and Hudson. Neptune was holding back tears. "We can make it." Neptune said. "I don't feel so well." Tophu moaned, as he faded. Spyroclub1 fell into the rocks. "NO!" Neptune screamed, as Spyroclub1 slowly started to fade. Spyroclub1 smiled. "Were in the BATTLEgame now." he said, then faded. Neptune laid down and cried. Chapter 27: Darkdust's next move All was quiet. Not a gust of wind blew. Darkdust smiled. He had gotten his way. He didn't fade, but almost everyone else did. He thought he won. There is always hope left however. He looked back at the board. "What else can I do," said DarkDust. DarkDust got up and almost touched the board before he was thrown back by a mysterious force. It was SuperFoxtrot. "STOP THIS." said Super. "You are breaking time and space." "I do not care," said DarkDust. "So be it. You are causing the death of the Pollers," said Super. The prophecy clearly states that the QQ's shall come to an end. I am helping destiny." said DarkDust. "Fine, but no more of this. Play the game how it is supposed to be," said SuperFoxtrot as he left. Chapter 28: The Quest for the Board of Fate Neptune looked at his remaining teammates. "DarkDust is messing with the board." said the Admin. "What is the board," yelled Neptune. "it is the thing that created everything including the dreams." said the Admin. "If he kills those 3 then we lose. They are the only ones that are capable of keeping this reality together. Their existence keeps this reality together." said the Admin. "Wow I am important," said Hudson. C_L sighed. "Ready to battle!" Mr.Epic yelled. "Speech!" Electric yelled. "Yeah do a speech!" Neptune looked at the sky. "You know, it's not always easy being the leader." he said. "The stars remind you of how important you are, but yet you mean nothing." Neptune smiled. "The stars remind you of how important you are, yet you mean nothing. no matter how much you try to fit in and be cool, it won't matter in the end how cool you are. It won't matter in 100 years how you fit in. The stars last for thousands of years, yet no one remembers them in the long run. Make yourself known. Not cool. One day laughed at, next day famous. This is false. Not everyone who is famous is remembered. Look at all our fellow commenters. We are all normal, yet we all will remember each other. this is logic. How something like a comment can mean emotional value. Now lets win." Neptune finished. "Good speech, can I do one?" Mr. Epic asked. "No." everyone said at the same time. "Anyway, there are very few of us, but a lot of them." Electric said. "Maybe we can split up across the frontier to get to the board of fate?" C_L remarked. "I think we should split up along the east coast, then take the west remark path together." Hudson explained. "Maybe we can split up along the west?" Neptune added. C_L pointed to the sky. "Lets follow that storm, because it has 'Follow this to fight CN's' on it." "That sounds like a good plan." Electric said. "What about the north or south line?" Swayamplayz asked. "We will follow the north line up." Neptune said. "OK." said everyone. "Lets fight!" Electric yelled. "Wait for me!" The admin yelled from a distance. "Alright now that everyone's here, lets charge!" Neptune yelled, "Charge!" yelled everyone. Chapter 29: Dark dust's army "They are almost here." Darkdust laughed. DarkDust looked at them in pity and then again at the board. "If only," he muttered. "He never said anything about adding." He took a piece and a people were created out of air. The heroes that had been dusted were back! Darkdust went to a bottle and smashed it on the ground. It was a Sprite bottle. "Tell me all you know, and you can be part of my army." Darkdust said. "Never!" Spyroclub1 yelled. He looked at the pieces that were black. He put a piece down and M_K had appeared. Meanwhile, everyone ran across the mountain. Neptune climbed up the rocky valley. The fallen pieces all started to move. It was a brand new game. On the mountain the QQ army appeared. "What the -," said Swayamplays. The admin started to vanish. And so did Hudson, Arica and Hatena. "My time has come to face my greatest rival yet," he said as he faded. DarkDust soon started to fade as well. Along with SuperFoxtrot. The 5 appeared in a dimension. 'Are you ready to get checkmated?" asked the Admin. "Bring it on," said DarkDust. Chapter 30: The original battle LL and SS were standing there. "We are the two original spammers," they said. C_L and Neptune looked at each other. "Just like old times," said Neptune smiling. Neptune and C_L charged at them with both swords. Neptune fought LL and C_L fought SS. "We just defeated you," growled Neptune. "Heheh, well I'm back," said LL. The sword clanged countless times. The battle was raging on. Neptune tried to swipe his swords towards LL's face but he dodged it by kicking Nepunes Legs and pushing him back. All hope seemed lost for Neptune and C_L, when a user ran at SS and blew him up with a bomb. SS was immediatly pixled, and sent to the banned, for good. "Wow who are you?" asked C_L. "I'm Positive Elixr Trade." the bomber said. "That was a real nice elixr trade" said Neptune smiling. LL stil wasn't banned however. He charged at Neptune, but before he could get to him, he was evaporated. Chapter 31: The Chess Match DarkDust and the Admin were still in the match. The board of fate was what they had. Superfoxtrot, Arica Hatena and Hudson were watching in the dimension. The Final Battle depended on this match. Chapter 32: Armies Collide The QQ army and the Poller Army were facing off. The battle would begin. Neptune stood in front of the QQ army. A mysterious figure stood in front of the Poller army. MartySays was back and stronger then ever. "CHARGE!!!" yelled Neptune. And so the armies collided. Chapter 33: StaleMate "Queen to B4.... King to A5.." Commented Henry Hudson " man, it's cat and mouse for almost 10 moves straight. " will you zip it? This is probably the most important match of the century, you know what that means? Because, if he doe-" Henry Hudson tapes arica jade s mouth shut. "Uh oh. If superfoxtrot doesn't see it, then we've lost." the match ends. superfoxtrot.... Has drawed. "SUPERFOXTROT YOU PIECE OF DUMB SH-" Chapter 34: Dusty Darkness DarkDust lowerd in on Neptune and C_L. "I know your plan, and I have a spy to confirm it." said DarkDust. "Who is the spy?" C_L asked. "Look at the snack food and find out." Darkdust spoke. Neptune looked behind himself. CD51 was standing there, sword in hand. "I'm sorry Neptune." CD51 said. Then the sword opened and shot a lazer out. It all happened so fast. Spyroclub1 lunged in the way of CD51's lazer beam at the last second. "NOOOO!" Everyone shouted. Spyroclub1 was thrown into the rocks, by the lazers force. "I'm not letting this happen again!" C_L screamed. He charged at Dark dust, and punched him. Neptune charged at Dark Dust. "Quick Question, have you read "Big Nate payback time" yet?" Neptune yelled. Swayamplayz ran at darkdust and sliced him saying "Quick Question, whats your favorite Big nate pribate eye ark?" And sliced him as well. "Quick question, how many times have you changed your profile picture on go comics?' Everyone yelled, throwing swords at darkdust. "Quick question." C_L quetily said. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU CHANGED YOUR USERNAME ON GO COMICS!" C_L screamed. "The first ever QQ." Yoda said. "yes!" Mr.Epic yelled. C_L went and kicked DarkDust. DarkDsut yelled and used his powers to escape. C_L jumped back and fell to the ground, happy. "You won!" Neptune yelled. Everyone cheered. "Spyroclub1!" Mr. Epic and Yoda suddenly shouted at the same time. C_L ran to soyroclub1. "You did it." Spyroclub1 said. "No, please no." C_L started to cry. "It's ok, everyone has to get banned sometime, so promise me you'll be ok." Spyroclub1 said. "Ok." C_L said. Spyroclub1 went to pixels. "He was a good fighter." Neptune said. "Yeah, so good that he got banned by his own friend." Chapter 35: The End? An Army of Commentators surrounded the QQs and the others using mountains. "You see, many of the GoComics Commentators had enough of the constant war raging on between the QQs and the Pollers, so we decided to take matters into our own hands." Said a tall, hooded figure. "But I thought you were on our side!" said Hudson "We've developed a weapon that could've stopped all of this chaos and destruction without your involvement, but your involvement was what slowed down the process." Said a female scientist."The Ban Hammer could've easily ended DarkDust and his army but you decided to interfere." "Hey, what we did was what we thought was the best for the commentators of Big Nate" Neptune roared, suddenly feeling that they were being ungrateful. "Well, yes, that was rather good, but have you considered the situations for other comics' comment section?" Said a fat, orange, cat. "Alright, enough of this," said MartySays, who was getting impatient "CHARGE!" C_L roared" "The hooded figure threw off its cloak and put on a Top Hat. "I didn't want it to be like this too," ToPhu said, as he summoned the Ban Hammer towards him. "What have you done?" C_L asked Tophu. Tophu looked corrupted. His eyes glowed red and green, and he glitched every few seconds. "I have made myself better." Tophu said smiling. "Your greatest enemy awaits." said a voice. Neptune turned around to see who it was. DarkDust came but he had tooken off his hood. "Who are you really, DarkDust," said Neptune. The man smiled. "I am Miamo, the one who killed your family." Neptune dropped. "You were DarkDust all along," said Neptune. "I wondered who you were." Neptune and DarkDust (Miamo) began the grusome fight. The Admin looked in pity of them. "Do not interfere," said the Admin. "They shall battle." Neptune fought hard. He trained. He was the Comments Ninja. DarkDust had trained as well. Miamo was the one who had caused the Plague of the Planet Neptune. Neptune was the last survivor. "When you die," said Miamo. "The War of Neptuneia will end. And the Neptunians will be extinct." Miamo had grown very strong. "Your Friend will have died for nothing," said Miamo as he punched Neptune to the ground. Neptune strugged to get up. And he didnt. He fell and lay motionless on the ground. The QQ army gasped. "Looks like I ended the QQ's and the Neptunians," said Miamo. Neptune body started to glow. DarkDust turned. His eyes turned into galaxy blue. As quick as a bullet Neptune got up and stabbed DarkDust. "No, We are the ones to live," said Neptune. "Intresting," said the Admin. "He has activated the Powers of The Comments Ninja. The Prohecy is finnaly over." Chapter 36: The Power "Wait!" Yoda yelled. Neptune turned around. "What?" he asked. "Accroding to this tracker, there are Neptunians left, but far away." Yoda excitingly said. "And, I might be able to visit my kind!" Yoda beamed. Everyone rolled their eyes. "You forgot about me." rang a sharp voice. Neptune and C_L turned around, yet again. It was someone they never thought they would see again. The commenter smiled. Neptune was instantly thrown to the ground. C_L watched as the commenter swept him up into the shallows of the mountain. Neptune tried to stand up, but he couldn't. C_L tried to move, but he couldn't. "A time laspe is perfect." said the commenter. "No." C_L said. The commenter ran as fast as he could at C_L. The commenter was Just your average gocomics commenter C_L closed his eyes. He remembered the day he started being a comment ninja. He remembered when Neptune showed him the list. He remembered when M_K got banned. He remembered why he was a comment ninja. With his last breath, he gained all the remaining QQ power left. Then, he ended it all. Chapter 37: Amazing vacation "Do you have your bags all packed?" C_L asked Neptune. "Yep." Neptune replied, jamming his suicase closed. "Oi! Come on! I'm not gonna wait for you!" ToPhu Yelled, from the living room, up Neptune's new house's stairs. As it turns out, Flipnote hypnotized him and a lot of other commenters. "Ok, ok." C_L rolled his eyes. Neptune put his hand threw his light blue, salt crusted hair. He still couldn't get all the ocean salt out of his hair, and it was two weeks since the big battle. "Swayamplayz said he was meeting us at the airport." Tophu yelled up the stairs. "We know." Neptune impatiently stated. C_L and Neptune started to go down the stairs, when an explosion shook them. "Mr. Epic, I told you not to bring your back up explosives!" Tophu yelled. "I thought we might need them!" Mr. Epic argued. "Come on guys, lets meet Swayamplayz and Yoda at the airport today and not next week." Neptune rolled his eyes while saying. "I know right." Mr. Epic said. "What about the carpool there with Electric, and Crossdoggo?" Tophu openly asked. "Well, they went there themselves, because we were taking too long." C_L said, annoyingly. "Alright, lets go!" Neptune said, shutting off his living room lights. The four of them piled into C_L's car and left for the airport. "What took you so long?" Swayamplayz asked when they arrived at the airport. "I honestly don't know." C_L glanced at Neptune, while saying. "Hey, I made sure to bring extra sunscreen!" Neptune argued. "Yeah, like two tons of it." Tophu said. "No, only four bottles!" Neptune argued back. "Ok, stop!" Electric, who was also already there, said. "Your right, lets have fun, not fight." Neptune said. "Yeah, i've had enough ffighting for like eight lifetimes more than you guys." Yoda said. "Stop bragging." C_L laughed. A voice rang over an intercom. "Flight B leaving now." "That's our flight!" Tophu yelled. The comment ninja's hurried onto their plane. "Thank goodness everyone made it." Mr. Epic said, once they were on the plane. "Hey look another plane!" Neptune said. Everyone turned around. The plane read: "Go comment ninja's!" and it started shooting off fireworks, since it was 10:00 at night. "Nothing to do but sit back and enjoy the show." C_L said. "Yep." Neptune said. Neptune looked out at the fireworks and the stars. He had won, in every way he had wanted to. THE END Thanks to everyone who helped write this story, and a special thanks to Swayamplayz. We might write more one day who knows. Hope you enjoyed this series. -Neptune_Ninja_Comics Category:Stories